Haunted House
by Sketchy Wasteland
Summary: Noel, Fearless Bear, Lone Icicle, and Bronze Dragon go on an adventure together! There's no way that this can possibly backfire, right? ... Right? (Haunted House Island)
1. True Beginning

It was a quiet, cold night in the cemetery. The gray clouds above the scene rolled by peacefully without causing much of a ruckus. Through the shadowed curtains, the crescent moon beamed down onto the graves and the house right next door, painting them both in an eerie light. The wind whistled quietly as it made the barren trees shudder from the cold. It was quiet, peaceful.

"Hey bitch! Watch where you're going!"

Well, almost peaceful.

Through the shaking shrubbery, two girls emerged, covered in brown leaves. Both of them were scowling at each other in annoyance.

"I'm not a bitch," the shorter one stated, glaring at her friend through her brown bangs. The elder snorted and smirked a bit.

"Everyone else disagrees."

"It's not like you're any better," the other shot back. The girl's smirk became wider and her eyes twinkled behind her red goggles.

"No way I'm bad as you. Right, Bear?" The girl glanced behind her and at another girl. Bear, otherwise known as Fearless Bear, combed the leaves out of her yellow scarf before glancing at the elder hesitantly.

"Um, right," she said in an unconvincing voice. She chuckled nervously. The elder sighed and rolled her eyes, grumbling under her breath. The girl next to her gave her a triumphant grin. The elder saw it and leered at her.

"Shut up Loner." The Loner (also known as Lone Icicle) waved her hand at the elder.

"I didn't say anything." Suddenly, a bullet shot out of the bushes, almost tackling both of the girls. The elder leaped back and let out a shriek while Lone Icicle almost hit the bullet in the head with a stick. The boy suddenly slowed down and stood there panting with his map gripped firmly in his hand. He gulped down air and looked at the three girls in fear.

"Guys, I think I saw someone in the woods." The elder snorted.

"There's no one in here. The only one who likes going in creepy woods are those Vampire Lovebirds. And Myron. Maybe he's here to haunt us now," she said, wiggling her gloved fingers.

"Or maybe he's here to stalk us again. I bet that creep would do that," The Loner contributed. "I bet he's a perv too." Fearless Bear gave her a stare that showed her disapproval.

"Not every single guy is perverted, sissy," she said. She gazed pointing at the boy. Lone Icicle rolled her eyes before looking around, looking impatiently.

"C'mon Lightning. Are we there yet or what?" Gentle Lightning, otherwise known as Noel, shook his head and stood upright, unfolding the map in his palm. Fearless Bear looked over his shoulder and frowned, glancing around.

"Yeah, it says that we're close," Lightning replied while smoothing out a crease in the paper. "We should be seeing gravestones by now." Bear furrowed her brow as her frown deepened.

"I don't see anything but rocks and trees," she said. The elder frowned as well before brightening. She smiled in an impish manner at the childish thought entered her mind.

"Ohh, a new adventure. Last one who finds a gravestones got to sleep on one!" She cooed before bounding into a forest like a maniac. The rest of the group stared as they heard crashing and thumping coming from the woods. Noel gaped at the girl's behavior.

"Is... is Bronze going to be okay?" He asked, looking at Fearless Bear hesitantly. She shrugged before walking onto the mashed up trail of broken branches Bronze (also known as Bronze Dragon) left behind. The two followed suit, just following the bulldozed trail, a bit thankful that there were now no more thorns or brambles to stick to their ankles and clothing. They heard screeching in the distance, but from the rather feminine tone it had, it was easy to understand who it was.

"Hey, I see a grave!" Noel exclaimed. He clambered over a rotten log before leaping next to a gravestone. It was withered, it was old, but, as far as the other three were concerned, it was made out of pure gold. Noel grinned in a childish manner, pulling a marker out of his pocket and scribbling notes down on his map. Lone Icicle kneeled down and looked at the grave stone, reading the words aloud.

"'Here lies Junie B. Twat, she always wore a metal hat, but one day she wore it during a storm, and now she lies here with the worms.' What the- who the hell writes this stuff? It sounds like something Bronze would write!" A faint 'hey!' could be heard in the background, but it was ignored by the group. Fearless Bear sighed and patted the scarf on her shoulders, twisting the end.

"At least we know we're close," she said. She gave her sister a grin. "I can't wait to see the mansion."

"Yeah, I bet there's some sort of treasure or some shit. I claim all of the gold crap that's in there. DO YOU HEAR ME BRONZE? AND NO STEALING LIKE LAST TIME!" The Loner yelled to the elder. She heard a faint 'no chance in hell!' and she rolled her eyes. Then, they all heard a loud thump and a slight screech.

"GUYS I FELL IN A HOLE!" Lone Icicle rolled her eyes again and huffed.

"I'll go get her," she said before walking down into the deep brush. Fearless Bear wandered a bit off, staring into the distance. The only thing she could spot were barren trees and rustling bushes. There were barely any rocks impaling the ground. A few shriveled brown leaves fluttered in the wind, dancing into the night sky. However, there was barely anything that resembled a gravestone. Bear tugged impatiently at the edge of her scarf. Could there have been only one?

Suddenly, Bear spotted a figure in the distance. It was small and lean and it stared calmly at her. Fearless Bear felt chills spike down her back as she stared at the figure in interest. It opened its mouth to say something, but nothing escaped. Thankfully, Noel managed to answer for her.

"WHAT THE FRICK IS THAT?!" He screeched, pointing wildly at the figure. The thing tilted its head and the wind purred around them. With a flick of its tail, it beckoned for them to step forward. However, it whipped its head around when it heard Bronze and Icicle crash through the bushes, shouting obscenities at each other once again. Fearless Bear whipped around to face them before glancing at the figure.

It was gone.

When The Loner and Bronze were finally subdued from the random fight that they were having, Bronze calmly explained why she had fell in a hole.

"I tripped."

Quite an agile person indeed.

"But I was tripped by a fucking ghost."

And the plot thins.

"I mean, it came out of nowhere. It was like a cat or something close to that. I was just running and then BOOM-" Bronze made a motion with her hands- "It just runs in front of me and trips me into this long ass pit. That was in front of a gravestone. That was in a graveyard." Lone Icicle gave her an impatient glance and elbowed her. "Ow. Long story short, we found the mansion." Noel's eyes glittered in wonder.

"Really?" He squeaked in excitement. "Where?"

Lone Icicle motioned for them to follow before walking into the trail. The rest followed, energy surging through them. Fearless Bear looked back and stared at the spot the figure was. Her eyes narrowed in thought before trudging toward the group.

The entire group paced forward several feet, pushing past the brush that accumulated closer and closer to the end. They kept on walking until they encountered a large hole and, in front of it, there lied a graveyard and a large, broken down mansion. The silvery light made the cracks in the gravestones and house wider and deeper. The only structure that seemed to be flawless was the large weeping cherub statue in the center. The four Poptropicans walked forward, scouring the place. Lone Icicle read the script on each of the grave stones aloud, remarking that each of the poems were terrible and that Bronze should stop writing on them. Bronze Dragon huffed at each remark as she inspected the mansion, testing the knobs and attempting to pry away loose boards. Noel was just wandering around, scratching notes on his map when he spotted something dart near him from the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw a bat swooping left and right just above his head, clutching a crooked key in its claws. Gentle Lightning frowned, stuffing the map in his pocket and leaping up. He caught the bat by the tip of his wing, dragging it down and catching it. The bat struggled fiercely and bit into Lightning's hand, releasing the key and darting upward. Noel hissed and clutched at his hand, blood dripping down from his wound. Glaring at the laughing creature, Noel stooped down and grabbed the strange key. He gripped the key in his palm.

"Hey guys!" Noel called, motioning to his friends. "I think I found the key to the house!"

"Are you sure?" Fearless Bear asked, frowning as she approached him.

"Yeah. Well, there's only one lock here and this looks like an old key." They all glanced at each other before shrugging and nodding.

"Okay. But where's the lock?" The Loner asked, looking at the mansion quizzically. Bronze frowned and stared at the key.

"It doesn't look like it goes to the front or back door. It looks like it goes to the basement door," she said, inspecting the scratches on the key. Noel nodded, gripping the key tightly.

The entire group stalked toward the back, examining the stray tombstones along the way. Then they managed to get to the back, Gentle Lightning inserted the key into the lock and it unlocked, mildly surprising everyone. The doors swung open and a dark path was revealed to the group. Noel felt a little unnerved at the sheer darkness and stepped back slightly. He smiled nervously and chuckled.

"Anyone willing to go first?"

Everyone stayed silent.

* * *

 _Shhhhh I'm doing chapters for this thing. 2,000 words is enough for a chapter, and I can practically finish this in the next chapter. Why haven't I finished this in one shot? It's because A: I want Wolfie and Skyra to correct me on any personality traits I got wrong and B: I promised that I would submit at least one thing today. And, since my brother is being a bitch and refuses to stay up any longer, I have to shut down my computer soon._

 _So, review and tell me what you think!_


	2. The Quest Begins

"Well? Who's going in?" Bronze asked, peering into the depths of the basement. Spiders crawled around the edges of the doorway, glaring at the intruders with their beady eyes. The wind rushed once more and caused the group to shiver at the sudden chill. No one dared to step forward. The dark seemed ominous and the spiders looked like they were about to murder someone. It didn't seem safe, it probably wasn't safe, but no one left the scene. They remained, unmoving, waiting for someone to step up.

"Bronze should go," Lone Icicle stated. She received an icy glare from Bronze.

"No way am I going into that death trap." Noel pouted.

"You have to! What sort of example are you setting for the children?" Bronze scowled.

"They're not children and I'm not going."

"C'mon Bronzie," The Loner insisted. The elder stared at the girl.

"What did you just call me?" She asked.

"Bronzie."

"I'll go as long as you never call me that again."

"Deal." Bronze took a hesitant step forward, avoiding the spiders. The hissed and attacked her boot. The girl yelped and slammed her foot into the wooden stair step repeatedly, dislodging the arachnids and squishing a few. Bronze grimaced. Black Widow would _murder_ her if she ever found out.

"Give me a flashlight, Loner." Lone Icicle snorted.

"Why should I?"

"I'll fucking push you into the spiders if you don't."

"Fine," she replied, tossing her backpack to the elder. Bronze rummaged through the backpack, swiping past medals and electronics before stumbling upon a piece of paper. The title that was scribbled on made Bronze grin, picking it out and showing it to Icicle. Once she caught sight of it, the girl blushed several shades of red and leaped up to grab it.

"GIVE IT BACK!" She screeched. Bronze laughed obnoxiously, smirking.

"Hey, guys, listen to this! ' _Silly Bunny-Man, The first time I met him, I thought "What a stupid guy", He wore a pink bunny suit, And he was also intent to try, To take over Poptropica_...' And you call me a bad poet!" She laughed once again, causing The Loner to punch her square in the face. Bronze glared at her, about to start another fight, but Noel's voice interrupted them.

"Are you going to come down here or what? We've been waiting here forever!" The duo gawked at the door way.

"Y-you're already inside?!" Bronze squeaked, dropping the piece of paper in shock. Lone Icicle swiped it and stuffed it in her pocket. Noel's face popped out of the dark, glaring at them in annoyance.

"Yeah," he said. "We've already solved a puzzle and found a way inside the house." He motioned for them to follow. Bronze Dragon fished the flashlight out of the backpack and handed the backpack back to Lone Icicle. They descended the stairs with Gentle Lightning, crushing spiders under their feet. As they went deeper into the basement, it strangely became warmer. They could spot a faint red light gleaming onto the broken glass on the floor. Noel cringed as he stepped on a shard of glass, making a loud _crack_ sound out. Bronze screeched and hopped onto Lone Icicle's shoulders, causing her to shout obscenities as she swayed from the elder's weight. A loud creak came from a door to the right of them, revealing Fearless Bear's face.

"Can you guys stop screaming? It kinda hurts my ears," she said, wiping a strand of hair behind her ears. A smaller, gleaming face poked out of the doorway. It looked disgruntled as it hovered above the shards of glass.

"Yes, please do shut up. I'd rather not deal with any zombies today."

The trio screamed bloody murder.

The floating figure sighed.

"Typical mortals. Doing exactly the opposite of what they're supposed to do."

* * *

"-and so, you may not leave until you find all of the things required for the ritual."

Noel, Lone Icicle, and Bronze Dragon stared at the ghost cat in shock. Fearless Bear looked at it coolly, surprisingly calm.

"That's messed up," Noel stated, shifting from one foot to the other. The phantom shrugged, sitting down and licking its paw.

"Doesn't change the fact that you need to do it. All you have to do is find the Draught of the Dead, an ancient Goblet, a Lantern, and a Block of Ice. Simple. Shouldn't be too challenging for you, correct?" The entire group glanced at each other.

"Right," Gentle Lightning replied with uncertainty. The cat flicked its tail.

"Alright then, mortals," it said," I will show you the way out when you have collected all of the items. Farewell." And, with that, he vanished.

"So... who's going after what?" Bronze asked.

"I'll go after the Draught of the Dead," Fearless Bear said.

"I'll find the Lantern," Lone Icicle stated.

"I'll try to find the Block of Ice," Gentle Lightning said uneasily. Bronze looked between all of them. She sighed.

"I guess I'll go for the Goblet."

And so, the hilarious quest begins.

What could possibly go wrong?

"OH MY GOD THERE'S A HUGE SPIDER."

... everything...

* * *

 _Okay, so I sort of lied...? There'll be one chapter for each person discovering their item and a final chapter involving the conclusion. Because I'm on a time limit and I also want to write another fanfic._

 _So, what do you think of this so far? Yay? Nay? Please tell me!_


	3. Draught of the Dead- Fearless Bear

Fearless Bear cringed as she felt glass stab the underside of her shoes. She shuddered and flicked on her flashlight, the yellow beam making the entire place glow. Upon looking closer at the basement, Bear realized that spiders and glass dominated the place. Webs dangled from the corners of the room and spiders hung from the ceiling. Their gleaming eyes looked hateful and the clicked their legs together menacingly. Fearless Bear grimaced and walked forward lightly, making sure to avoid large shards of glass. As she grew closer to the basement door, she noticed that the webs on the walls spelled something.

"D-draught of the Dead?" So, I'm in the right place, she concluded. She approached the basement door, dodging the dangling spiders, and grabbed the handles. She shook the pieces of rusted iron, making the door creak and groan. However, the door refused to budge and any cracks she looked through revealed nothing on the other side. It was if they were thrown into another dimension. Fearless Bear shivered at the thought. What if we are stuck here forever? She shook that thought, gritting her teeth. No. That would never happen. Not with her sister by her side. That girl was as stubborn as a mule and refused to back down. They would be fine.

Bear descended the stairs and glanced around, trying to find the Draught of the Dead. She glanced everywhere on the floor, but there was nothing but glass, copious amounts of dust, and cobwebs. When she looked upward, there, she spotted it. It was an old glass bottle with a green skull and crossbones on it. A liquid bubbled ominously inside. Though she couldn't see the label, she could swear that it said "DRAUGHT" in big, black letters. Fearless Bear approached the shelf, frowning at how far away it was. It was too tall for her to reach. She doubted that she would ever be able to reach it without some help.

Thankfully, she managed to find a jumble of pipes nearby. They looked strangely new and untouched. They also looked like they could be put together easily. Despite all of the warning signs, Fearless Bear stalked forward, gripping two pipes and mashing them together. However, she paused when she felt something tremble inside of the pipe. She peered down into it and barely got to see a blur before something with eight legs attacked her face and gripped it. Bear shrieked.

"OH MY GOD THERE'S A HUGE SPIDER."

* * *

Gentle Lightning paused, glancing at the basement door from the corner of his eye.

"Is she going to be okay?" Lone Icicle smirked devilishly.

"Nah."

* * *

After dislodging the spider off of her face, Fearless Bear panted and stared at the pipes in fear. There was no way she was ever doing that again. There had to be another way to get up there.

Unfortunately, after looking everywhere, there wasn't anything useful. There was a barrel full of kerosene, but it was too heavy for her to move. Besides, she didn't want to stain her clothes (despite the generous amount of clothing she had). So, in the end, Fearless Bear approached the bronze pipes and picked two up. She shook them fiercely and something dropped out. It was the same damn spider that attacked her. Its eyes glinted and it reared up to attack.

Bear punted it so hard and fast that it went through the wall and hit Lone Icicle square in the face. Icicle shrieked and fell down, clawing at the spider. Bear winced.

"Sorry!" She shouted. Lone Icicle let out a muffled curse at her before rolling out of view. Bear sighed. Well. At least there won't be anymore spiders... hopefully.

Thankfully, after putting together all of the pipes, Fearless Bear didn't encounter anymore large arachnids and managed to make a large structure she could shimmy up. She lodged the large pipe between two large rocks (that somehow ended up inside the basement) and climbed up, reaching far enough to give her accessibility to the bottle. She gripped the bottle and slid down the pipe, smiling triumphantly.

"Hey guy-"

"BOO." She screamed as she turned around, meeting a large feline that grinned maliciously at her. She dropped the Draught of the Dead in fear, but the feline caught it with its tail. It smirked and nodded its head.

"Thank you, mortal," it rumbled. "You have collected the first item." Its grin grew to the point of being considered a Cheshire cat. "Congratulations. You get to live another day." It cackled as spiders began to swarm toward the poor girl. Fearless Bear screeched and sprinted toward the door, opening it and slamming it closed. She tackled Lone Icicle with tears in her eyes.

As the door closed, she swore that she could see a small, shimmering cat laughing silently at her misery.

That bitch.

* * *

 _3, 2, 1, and done! Fearless Bear has found the Draught of the Dead! Now, who's next? *Rubs hands together and cackles*_

 _Anyway, how do you think of this so far? I think it's going along nicely. So far. It could change._


	4. The Lantern- Lone Icicle

Lone Icicle walked up the stairs, Bronze Dragon trailing behind her. A panicking Fearless Bear stayed behind with Noel, finally getting over the scare. Icicle sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance. Her sister was such a pansy sometimes. She would never get scared over a silly jumpsca-

"AHHHH!" Lone Icicle shrieked as she was almost impaled my an ice pick. The girl backpedaled, running into Bronze and pushing her. She flailed her arms wildly, trying to regain her balance. Alas, the elder fell down twenty steps, screeching obscenities all the way down. Fearless Bear cringed as she landed right in front of her.

"Are you alright?" She asked uneasily, fiddling with her golden scarf. Bronze snorted, leering up at her.

"I'm peachy. Just. Fucking. Peachy."

Lone Icicle scurried away from the scene, not wanting to be blamed for the accident. She trailed up another set of stairs, reaching the top of the mansion. She didn't spot anything that looked like a lantern. All of the bulbs in the lights had either been shattered or were missing completely. She scowled. It was going to be a long day for her.

She entered a room and looked back and forth. It wasn't a dark room. The huge, glassless window assured that. Moonlight shot down and lit up the whole room, encasing every single object in a silvery glow. The dust on the large bed was given away by the moonlight as well as the shiny black telephone in the corner of the room. Lone Icicle stepped forward, looking closer. Something seemed off about the place, but she just couldn't put her finger on it...

 _There!_

Lone Icicle saw the telephone quiver slightly. It rattled in its case as if it were rattling, but not a sound escaped from it. As she walked toward it, she swore that she could see it glow green. She gripped the top of the phone, feeling it tremble under her palm. She pulled it to her ear, brushing away any brown strands of hair.

"Hello?"

" _Darkness fills the grave. Find our light when midnight strikes twice._ " Icicle blinked.

"What?"

" _You heard me._ " She rolled her eyes, setting the phone down. Stupid ghosts and their stupid prophecies. As if they did any good.

Lone Icicle peered around the room, searching for anything that might give her a clue about what the ghost was talking about. After looking around, she spotted two large clocks sitting on a fireplace. Icicle narrowed her eyes at the clocks. They looked like they were emitting a green glow... jackpot.

The girl approached the clocks, smirking as they started shining an eerie emerald. The clocks' hands spun quickly, too quickly for the norm. Even though they both spun practically the same speed, the left clock was spinning a little faster than the right one. Lone Icicle stood on the tips of her toes, peering behind the clocks. There were two knobs on each clock; one to make it go faster, one to make it go slower. The girl's smirk widened and chuckled. Bronze would be so angry when she found out that she got the easiest quest...

* * *

After a few minutes of rearranging her limbs, Bronze heard an unearthly screech come from the top floor. She shuddered while Noel and Fearless Bear screamed, jumping and clutching each other.

"What the heck was that?" Fearless Bear squeaked, feeling the former fear emerge tenfold. Bronze stood there, paralyzed, until she heard loud cursing come from above. She lost her scared demeanor and guffawed loudly. Gentle Lightning gave her a quizzical glance.

"W-what are you laughing about?" She laughed louder, choking on her words.

"I t-think she got-t the worst quest y-yet!" She kept on laughing, not noticing the very enraged figure clutching a mesh of gears and screws. Lone Icicle's right eye twitched and her face went blank as she descended the stairs. She swiftly walked up to Bronze and stomped on her stomach. The elder immediately choked on her chuckles and held her stomach.

"C-child abuse..." The Loner snorted. Fearless Bear shakily let go of Noel and smiled at her sibling.

"Did you manage to get the lantern?" She asked. Lone Icicle shook her head.

"No. Some stupid ass cat took it from me after I destroyed two fucking clocks."

"You too?"

"Yeah. It said that 'Noel was next' before poofing away like some sort of fairy. You need to finish your job, Noel. Did you get that ice block or not?" Gentle Lightning shook his head, pointing at the fridge.

"Can't. The ice is too hard for me to break through. I need something to break through it." Lone Icicle shrugged, pointing to the floor above them.

"There's some sort of pick up there. You might be able to use it." Noel smiled, nodding.

"Thanks!" He exclaimed before rushing up the stairs and into the darkness above. Only Bronze noticed the smirking cat on top of the stairs, flicking its tail to and fro in amusement. It narrowed its eyes and cackled.

Oh, it was having such a splendid time.

That bitch.

* * *

 _And done with this chapter. I would have gotten it out sooner, but I was lazy yesterday and the internet was acting sort of wonky. Can't trust that internet._

 _Anyway, somehow, I went from only two reviews to six. And my reply to that is THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! 3 Inspiration everywhere._

 _What does that remind me of...? Oh yeah. I need to update my other story. Of course. I can't be that lazy._

 _Thanks for reading and keep on reviewing!_


	5. Block of Ice- Noel Gentle Lightning

Noel felt nervous as he ascended the stairs. They creaked with each footstep he took and they gave a little under his weight. The old and musty smell of the mansion made him cringe, the dust wafting up with each step he took. He just hated going into haunted houses. He especially hated them when he was forced to stay in them.

As he reached the top of the stairs, he peered into the dim hallway and spotted the pick immediately, the blade imbedded into the floor. The handle was standing straight up, glinting in the moonlight. Noel walked toward the pick and grabbed the handle. With three mighty tugs, he pulled it out, stumbling backward a little bit. He ran into something and fell backward, landing onto the ground with a _thump_ and staring into the face of a cat in the blink of an eye. Gentle Lightning screamed, flailing wildly. The cat smirked and chuckled, flicking its tail before disappearing.

Gentle Lightning clutched the pick axe as he stood up shakily, the pick heavy in his arms. His heart hammered in his chest for a brief second before quieting down and allowing him to hear his surroundings. Everything was silent and still except for the bickering downstairs. He sighed. Everything seemed normal.

Seemed.

As soon as he thought that, he heard singing come from behind him. It was muffled and quiet, but it was definitely there. It was harmonic, enticing. It made Noel's curiosity rise as he glanced behind him. He spotted a bathroom door ajar, a mysterious green glow coming from inside the room. Noel bit his cheek and pondered about going in before heaving the pick axe onto his right shoulder and moving forward.

Gentle Lightning peered through the door, spotting something green floating inside the shower. Unfortunately, the shower curtain surrounded it, not allowing him to see who- or what- it was. He walked in cautiously, still attracted to that harmonious sound. With a slight hesitation, Noel ripped the shower curtain away, pick axe ready in hand.

An earsplitting screech came from the being in front of him. With one swoop, he was knocked towards the wall, pick axe flying out of his hand. He let out a screech of his own when he spotted the being to be a sickly green, skin peeling off of it in gruesome detail. Gentle Lightning scrambled to his feet and ran for his life, barely stopping to get his pick axe. He didn't stop until he was at the bottom of the stairs, collapsing into one heap. Fearless Bear looked at him in astonishment.

"Are you okay?" She exclaimed, reaching down and helping him up. He gave her a sheepish smile.

"Y-yeah. Just a ghost." Lone Icicle snorted.

"What else is there in this hell?" She shook her head before motioning Bronze to walk up the stairs.

"C'mon. It's your turn." Bronze took one look at the top of the stairs and screamed. There stood the green ghoul. It looked beyond horrendous and it smiled grimly at them. Suddenly, it lunged forward, right towards Noel. He yelled and ran away towards the kitchen while the rest dodged her flailing. The remaining group stared as Noel ran.

"Should we help him?" Bear asked uneasily. Bronze shrugged before going up the stairs.

"Not me. I gotta get my stuff."

"Let me help you," Lone Icicle stated before they both scurried up the stairs and out of sight. Fearless Bear sighed, looking at Noel.

Gentle Lightning was currently cornered in the kitchen. He had his pick axe raised threateningly, but the ghost wasn't deterred. It edged closer and closer, its gaping mouth extremely close to his face. He cringed and closed his eyes, its rank breath getting to him. He expected himself to die right then, but, instead of the gruesome death he expected, he heard purring and felt something rub up against his leg. With one eye closed, he peered at it fearfully and saw nothing but the ghost cat from earlier.

It was enjoying his torment.

That bitch.

"Do you mind getting out that ice now? I sort of need it." Noel shakily stood up and started working on the ice. After a few minutes, he managed to pry a large chunk of it. The cat purred in delight. It curled itself around the block.

"Good, good. Thank you a lot mortal." And, with that, it poofed away with the block.

Noel frowned and shook his head.

What a messed up cat.

* * *

 _And CUT! Haha, Noel's done! Now onto Bronze. She hasn't suffered quite enough yet._

 _So, what do you think?_


	6. Goblet of WTF- Bronze Dragon

Lone Icicle and Bronze ran up the stairs, running down the hallways until the loud screeches became distant roars. They stood on the second floor, pausing in front of a large painting. Its eyes seemed to trace their every movement, but the duo didn't seem to notice. Instead they stood there and calmed down, surveying the area. They listened as the screeches died down and silence filled the entire mansion. The only sounds that existed were the duo's breathing. They both smirked at each other before straightening, Bronze stretching out and glancing around.

"Well, let's look around." With that, the two scattered, Lone Icicle taking the left side of the hallway while Bronze took the right. The elder walked on the matted carpet, looking left and right, staring at the glinting armor and the realistic paintings. One painting made her pause. It was a huge picture of a witch and a broom. Its eyes stared directly at her, creeping her out slightly. However, a minor detail caught the girl's eye. The broom appeared to.. pop out slightly?

Bronze frowned, reaching up and tugging at the broom. It stayed there, but the witch's eyes narrowed and she could hear a faint hiss. The entire painting rattled, prompting Bronze to step back. Bronze squinted at it.

That bitch was going down.

The elder lunged forward and grabbed the broom with all her might. The broom refused to get out of the painting's steel grip. The eerie thing was the fact that the painting did not budge from the spot it was on. It remained there, only rattling its corners and turning side to side. Bronze heard thumping footsteps while she was struggling to grip the wooden handle.

"Bronze! What the fuck are you doing?!" Lone Icicle shouted, grabbing Bronze's arm and pulling her back. Bronze grit her teeth and felt determined to hold on.

Which led her to fall. As soon as she made that promise in her mind, a large black widow, disturbed and livid from being awoken from its web on the ceiling, shot downward right into the witch's face. The witch screeched and let go of the broom, causing Bronze to fall back. The wooden handle glowed green and Bronze was suddenly in the air, her legs flailing under her wildly.

"WHAT THE FUUUUU-" The elder was cut off as the broom dragged her through the air, up the stairs, and into a hole in the wall. It suddenly stopped as soon as they made it to the attic, throwing the girl off and making her run straight into a chest. She yelped loudly, immediately standing up and massaging her back.

"OWOWOWOWOWWWWWW- FUCK."

"HEY, ARE YOU OKAY UP THERE?" Lone Icicle asked, peering through the hole. Bronze staggered over to the hole and spotted The Loner. She gave her a small smile.

"Yup. Just fine. I'm just gonna explore here for a little while. Try to find something down there, okay?" Icicle frowned and was about to protest, but paused. She closed her mouth and walked off, shrugging and searching in the crevices of the hallways. Bronze stood straight up and looked around, her eyes wandering to the dented chest. It was made out of an old splintery wood that looked like it was easily breakable. She smirked. Breaking into it would be easy.

Which was immediately proven wrong.

Bronze screamed and raged as she couldn't break through the damn wood. Despite being old and craggily, it resisted every hit and body-slam she threw. It made her side sore and bleed slightly. She huffed and sat down, crossing her arms as she stared at the chest in defeat. She would have to open the lock.

The elder scooted forward, mumbling curses to herself as she worked the lock. Thankfully, it was easy for her to unlock and it creaked open. There, a pale white cat sat in a goblet, purring. Bronze jolted back, but immediately went back to scowling at it, clenching her fists around the rim of the chest.

"What the-? You could've given me a heart attack!" It purred in content.

"Just another ticket punched in the game of life. It seems as though you have found the last object, dear. Let's go."

"Wait, what do you mean-"

* * *

"-about that?!" Bronze shrieked as she was transported to the living room. The rest of her group stood there as well, all wearing confused expressions. In the middle of all of the confusion, the phantom cat sat there grinning, all of the items behind its back. It gave the group a razor-sharp smile.

"Well, are you ready for the ritual?"

Silence surrounded the group. The cat purred.

The bitch.

* * *

 _I'M LATE I KNOW. LAST CHAPTER COMES OUT TOMORROW~_


	7. The Party and The True Ending

The phantom flicked its tail, teleporting all of the items into the group's hands. Noel fumbled with his, barely being able to keep the block of ice in his hands. It was extremely cold to the touch and it made him shudder.

"Where do we put these?" He asked quickly, hopping in place. The cat's grin grew.

"Put these four items where the cherub cries~" In a flash, it was gone and the front door was open. Lone Icicle swore and rattled her lit lantern.

"What the hell did it mean by that?!" Noel and Bronze Dragon shrugged. The former's teeth were clattering against each other. Fearless Bear thought for a moment before snapping her fingers with a grin.

"The statue in the graveyard!" Lone Icicle raised an eyebrow.

"What about it?"

"It's a cherub and it was crying in the moonlight!" Bear moved the Draught of the Dead in her hands.

"Why would the cat want us to bring these to a _statue_?" Bronze asked, looking at the members of the group. Lone Icicle shrugged before walking through the front door. Noel skipped in front of her, his skin pale and shivering like crazy.

"I DON'T CARE," Gentle Lightning screamed, rushing toward the statue. The other three followed suit, but not as quickly as Noel. Both Lone Icicle and Fearless Bear shivered from the cold, suddenly regretting their choice of wardrobe. Bronze Dragon was fine, but still lagged behind from the weight of the large goblet. "Wait for me!" she shouted. Everyone ignored her.

"H-hey!" Noel shouted. "T-there's a hole in front of the c-cherub!" The group rushed to the statue, gawking at the hole. Lights and loud music could be heard from the hole. Icicle raised an eyebrow and snorted.

"Why the fuck is there music?" Bronze balked and stepped back.

"Nope. Not going in." The Loner scowled and pushed her in. Bronze screeched obscenities and clutched the goblet with all of her might.

"I HATE YOU."

"I know," Lone Icicle said with a smirk. She turned to Fearless Bear and Noel, motioning toward them.

"Let's go guys."

And, with that, they jumped into the hole-

And right onto Bronze's unconscious body.

Bronze immediately awoke, wheezing and clutching her stomach. "God damn it you guys..." She croaked. Lone Icicle rolled her eyes and helped her up. They both glanced at Bear and Lightning, confused at the pale look on their faces.

"What?" Lightning pointed a shaking finger at the people behind them. The duo looked behind them and jumped.

Ghouls were staring at them. Frankenstein, Mummy, a fucking vampire. And the phantom cat. It grinned in the background, flicking its tail and causing all of the items to appear on a table filled with food and other yummy things. The Grim Reaper- _the fucking Grim Reaper_ \- came up to them and smiled a toothy smile.

"Thank you mortals," a hollow voice echo. "We couldn't have started the party without you!" At this point, Fearless Bear, contrary to her name, fainted into Noel's arms and Noel looked like he would do the same. Bronze merely gawked at the ghouls and the loud music and stayed silent in horror. Only Lone Icicle had the courage to muster up a word.

"A... party?" The Grim Reaper bobbled his head.

"Yes! A party for all of the ghouls and myths that live on this island! And you're invited too because of your friend right there," he stated, pointing to the elder. Noel raised an eyebrow.

"Why her?" He asked. The Reaper formed his teeth into what looked like a frown.

"Er- never mind. Just join the party!" The music grew louder and everyone partied, even Noel and Bear after she woke up. The group was eventually happy as they left, chattering on and on about the party. With a wave and a salute, the group separated, Noel, Fearless Bear and Lone Icicle, and Bronze Dragon going into their blimps.

Bronze sighed in content as she floated barely above the clouds, looking at the mansion below. She grinned slightly and tugged at the crimson bandana around her neck, suddenly feeling a cold gust of air blow on her back. She shivered and froze as she heard a purr coming from behind her. The girl whipped around and stared at the purring phantom in front of her, daintily licking at its paw. Bronze narrowed her eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" The cat chuckled.

"Licking my paw. What else?"

"No, I mean _why_ are you following me?" It snickered at her.

"I find you amusing, mortal. I shall be following you and be your loyal companion. I will show you that I am much better than any sort of canine. Oh, and you shall refer to me as Cornelius, capiche?" Bronze scowled at the purring feline.

It was going to follow her.

That bitch.

Bronze Dragon spent the next two weeks trying to exorcising the shit out of it to no avail.

 ** _~The End~_**

* * *

 _I'm done! *Party favors go off* FINALLY!_

 _HAHAHAHA!_


End file.
